


Fresh Snow

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Wintertime play.





	Fresh Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For anythingdrabble, 'bright'

The morning sun shining on the fresh-fallen snow was bright and nearly blinding, not that Scarlet or her wyvern seemed to have noticed. Scarlet's laughter was musical as she rolled around in the snow beside the beast, effortlessly dodging flailing wings and sharp claws. Ryoma hung back for just a moment until a fluffy snowball exploded in his face.

Then, it was on. He lunged into the snow, grabbing for Scarlet and stealing a kiss before enacting proper retaliation. Ryoma chuckled, looking at the snowflakes in Scarlet's lashes--

Until a large, leathery wing swept bushels of snow over them both.


End file.
